Héctor Elizondo
Héctor Elizondo played Carlos Torres in seasons three, five, six, seven, and ten of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Max & Me'' (????) *''Music'' (2019) *''Guess Who Died'' (2018) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''Mother's Day'' (2016) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Go for Sisters'' (2013) *''New Year's Eve'' (2011) *''Valentine's Day'' (2010) *''Knight to D7 (short)'' (2010) *''Love in the Time of Cholera'' (2007) *''Georgia Rule'' (2007) *''Music Within'' (2007) *''The Celestine Prophecy'' (2006) *''I-See-You.Com'' (2006) *''Untitled Paul Reiser Project'' (2006) *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) *''Raising Helen'' (2004) *''Frankie and Johnny Are Married'' (2003) *''Fidel'' (2002) *''How High'' (2001) *''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) *''Tortilla Soup'' (2001) *''Runaway Bride'' (1999) *''Entropy'' (1999) *''The Other Sister'' (1999) *''Safe House'' (1998) *''Borrowed Hearts'' (1997) *''Turbulence'' (1997) *''Dear God'' (1996) *''Jonny Quest Versus the Cyber Insects'' (1995) *''Perfect Alibi'' (1995) *''Exit to Eden'' (1994) *''Backstreet Justice'' (1994) *''Getting Even with Dad'' (1994) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) *''Being Human'' (1994) *''Samantha'' (1992) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) *''Mrs. Cage'' (1992) *''The Burden of Proof'' (1992) *''Frankie and Johnny'' (1991) *''Necessary Roughness'' (1991) *''Finding the Way Home'' (1991) *''Chains of Gold'' (1991) *''Final Approach'' (1991) *''Forgotten Prisoners: The Amnesty Files'' (1990) *''Dark Avenger'' (1990) *''Taking Care of Business'' (1990) *''Pretty Woman'' (1990) *''Sparks: The Price of Passion'' (1990) *''Your Mother Wears Combat Boots'' (1989) *''Leviathan'' (1989) *''Kojak: Ariana'' (1989) *''Beaches'' (1988) *''Addicted to His Love'' (1988) *''Astronomy (short)'' (1988) *''Overboard'' (1987) *''Courage'' (1986) *''Nothing in Common'' (1986) *''Out of the Darkness'' (1985) *''Murder: By Reason of Insanity'' (1985) *''Private Resort'' (1985) *''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984) *''Women of San Quentin'' (1983) *''Honeyboy'' (1982) *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''The Fan'' (1981) *''American Gigolo'' (1980) *''Cuba'' (1979) *''Thieves'' (1977) *''Wanted: The Sundance Woman'' (1976) *''Diary of the Dead'' (1976) *''Report to the Commissioner'' (1975) *''The Taking of Pelham One Two Three'' (1974) *''Deadhead Miles'' (1973) *''Stand Up and Be Counted'' (1972) *''Pocket Money'' (1972) *''Born to Win'' (1971) *''The Impatient Heart'' (1971) *''Valdez is Coming'' (1971) *''The Landlord'' (1970) *''The Vixens'' (1969) *''The Fat Black Pussycat'' (1963) Television *''Last Man Standing'' (2011-2019) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (2017-2018) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2016-2018) *''Cristela'' (2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007-2013) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2013) *''Thundercats'' (2011) *''Go, Diego! Go!'' (2010) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2010) *''Monk'' (2008-2009) *''Cane'' (2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Justice League'' (2004-2006) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''The Dating Experiment'' (2003) *''Street Time'' (2002-2003) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''Kate Brasher'' (2001) *''Chicago Hope'' (1994-2000) *''Early Edition'' (1998) *''Stories from My Childhood'' (1998) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1997) *''Gargoyles'' (1996) *''Aladdin'' (1994-1995) *''Batman'' (1995) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1993-1995) *''Picket Fences'' (1994) *''The Addams Family'' (1993) *''Animaniacs'' (1993) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''Fish Police'' (1992) *''The Equalizer'' (1989) *''Great Performances'' (1987) *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' (1987) *''Night Heat'' (1987) *''Matlock'' (1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1986) *''Foley Square'' (1985-1986) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1984) *''a.k.a. Pablo'' (1984) *''Casablanca'' (1983) *''Feel the Heat'' (1983) *''Bret Maverick'' (1982) *''American Playhouse'' (1982) *''Insight'' (1981) *''Freebie and the Bean'' (1980-1981) *''The Eddie Capra Mysteries'' (1978) *''The Rockford Files'' (1975-1978) *''The Dain Curse (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Kojak'' (1973-1976) *''Popi'' (1975-1976) *''Columbo'' (1975) *''Baretta'' (1975) *''Maude'' (1974) *''All in the Family'' (1972) *''The Jackie Gleason Show'' (1969) *''The Edge of Night'' (1966-1967) External Links * * fr:Héctor Elizondo Category:Actors